trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Rolynd Behr
Backstory Rolynd's lineage extends all across the training world, or so his family claims. Allegedly related to three champions, two frontier brains, and a myriad of gym leaders, the Behrs rose in class based on association. It is for this (alongside his father's rampant alcoholism and his mother's intense ignorance) that since his childhood, Rolynd has rarely spoken to his parents. During his childhood, however, he was immensely spoiled. His father was the head of a brokerage in Victoria city, and so he could afford everything his son asked for. His mother was rarely present, wrapped up in the self-indulgent decadence of the city she was willingly shackled to. His grandfather was the one man who would never cave to Rolynd's spoiled nature- and was the one man who would save him from suffering later in life. When Rolynd was ten, his father came home from a business trip with a pokeball in hand. Rolynd's eyes lit up with delight as his father released his first Pokemon into the entrance hall of their luxurious home- A Squirtle. "Albert" would keep him company in the garden and sleep in his room, but was never truly trained. His family would learn the folly in this later on in Rolynd's life. During a private school field trip, a fifteen-year-old Rolynd learned for the first time what it meant to be paralyzed with fear when a roving group of Giha criminals kidnapped and held for ransom Rolynd and his Breezetop-going class while they were aboard their school bus- hurling their teacher from the bus and murdering him in the process. In a futile and costly heroism, Albert escaped from his pokeball and charged the criminals. Unfortunately, the gangsters cleanly outclassed the Squirtle. Rolynd would never forget his own numbing horror at the sight of the looming Drapion performing a final guillotine upon the tiny Squirtle. After seven malnourished days in a dank warehouse, Rolynd and his classmates were awakened by a loud banging on the metal garage door. With each pound, two huge dents were punched into the steel. After a massive show of power, an Ursaring and an Alakazam blasted the door inward onto two of the team members, killing them instantly, and stormed into the warehouse, followed by an elderly trainer. The battle was swift and violent, ending with Ursaring cracking the same Drapion's spine and crushing its trainer beneath its massive paw. Rolynd's grandfather, Lawrence, saved him that day, and would continue to until he no longer needed saving. Upon returning to Victoria, Lawrence arrived upon the Behr household's doorstep with Rolynd in tow, but they would not be staying for long. Rolynd would be coming to Mt. Silver to stay in his grandfather's cabin and train with him. He would no longer be a pampered child. Despite his father's objections, Lawrence let out his Fearow and hoisted a silent Rolynd onto the bird's back. They were gone. As Tatsu descended into criminal clutches, whispers rippled through the Silver league of an up-and-coming trainer with cold eyes and an Ursaring who never went into his pokeball. They said he came down from the mountains and tore apart team after team. And his name was Rolynd. And though he acquired 13 badges from the Silver league, he disappeared from Kanto and Johto before he faced the Elite Four. Rumours claimed he was going home to Victoria. Personality A man of two worlds, Rolynd understands many things, without condemning or condoning the baser actions of man. That isn't to say that he is of an unrighteous mind- Rolynd fervently takes it upon himself to punish ne'er-do-wells with his Pokemon, often battling right along side them with his own hands. He sees things from an outside world and will only interject if need be, but those that do cross him as evil are shown no mercy. He even goes so far as to kill with his Pokemon (or his own hands) if he deems the foe non-redeemable. A clinical psychologist would diagnose him with sociopathic tendencies, but he's never been. He does, however, have a softer side. He cares incredibly deeply for his Pokemon, especially for the Ursaring whom he named for his grandfather. Laconic, powerful, and honorable, Rolynd is a force to be reckoned with. Attitudes toward things and people﻿ Rolynd has colossal respect for Nature. He will often only show his feelings around his Pokemon, he may seem cold toward people, but this is merely a front. He wishes to connect with people, but finds that his values are so incredibly displaced from the rest of society's that he has no choice but to distance himself. Behaviors and habits Rolynd has never forgotten the sight of his beheaded Squirtle, and for that, has developed a nervous twitch. He also has a tendency to get very hotheaded during battles, letting his emotions pour out onto the battlefield and driving his Pokemon to fight harder. When not in an official battle, he uses his fists and combat knife to eliminate foes. Appearance Long, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes. Sleek, muscular build. Slight stubble on his chin. Despite living in the mountains, Rolynd purchased and wears rather classy clothing upon returning to society, an attribute left over from his parents. His daylight digs include a purple and black long-sleeve-button-down shirt/vest combo, expensive white pants, and white dress shoes. His pokeballs hang from his belt on a chain, and on the back of his belt he wears a twelve-inch combat knife that he inherited from his grandfather. Terms of Use Can be used in any Canonical work with permission from PolarBehr813 Category:Submitted characters